Volume 3
The third volume of the 5-toubun no Hanayome series. The English subtitle for Volume 3 is "Cram Session."Penguin Random House: The Quintessential Quintuplets 3 Summary Fuutarou’s tutoring job is not going well. Nino and Itsuki are still unwilling to join the study session, and the midterm exam is coming soon. Papa Nakano decides to test Fuutarou's qualification as a tutor. If the quintuplets get a failing grade, Fuutarou has to stop being their private tutor. Cover Illustration The volume cover features Nino Nakano in her student uniform, with dark purple-colored flower petals scattered in the background. Character Introduction * Ichika: ** The way she covers up her stupidity proves she is a true actress. ** Likes to eat shiokara. * Nino: ** The long shot who says she hates Fuutarou, but is for whatever reason close to him. ** Likes to eat pancakes. * Miku: ** No one has ever seen her use those headphones in the correct manner. ** Likes to eat matcha. * Yotsuba: ** Recently learned that jellyfish aren't actual fish. ** Likes to eat mandarins. * Itsuki: ** Thinks she's hidden her inability to ride a bicycle, but all her sisters know. ** Likes to eat meat. * Fuutarou: ** Can't tell the sisters apart by looks, so he's secretly terrified each time he calls them. ** Likes to eat any food that's edible, but likes what Raiha cooks even more. * Raiha: ** Likes to eat hamburger. Chapter Titles *Chapter 15: What They Have Accumulated *Chapter 16: Stubborn *Chapter 17: The Night Study Group *Chapter 18: Fuutarou the Lying Liar *Chapter 19: The Death Road of Panic *Chapter 20: The Midterms *Chapter 21: The Magic Spell *Chapter 22: The Binding Legend *Chapter 23: The Sextet's School Camping Trip Extra Bonus Comics The Quintuplets Can't Split Cooking Duty Evenly * At the start of living together, the Nakano Quintuplets tried to split cooking duty: ** Yotsuba can't measure the ingredients properly ** Itsuki is greedy and cooks too much ** Ichika fell asleep and ordered delivery instead ** Miku's cooking is horrible * In the end, Nino alone took the job. Gallery Special Illustration Volume 3 clean cover art.png|Clean Cover Art Volume 3 Nino Author Bonus Illustration.png|Author Bonus Illustration Store Bonus Illustrations Negi Haruba's Nino illustration - volume 3 release.jpg|Vol. 3 Nino Bonus Store: Comic Toranoana Negi Haruba's Ichika illustration - volume 3 release.jpg|Vol. 3 Ichika Bonus Store: WonderGoo Negi Haruba's Miku illustration - volume 3 release.jpg|Vol. 3 Miku Bonus Store: Animate Negi Haruba's Yotsuba illustration - volume 3 release.jpg|Vol. 3 Yotsuba Bonus Store: Melonbooks Negi Haruba's Itsuki illustration - volume 3 release.jpg|Vol. 3 Itsuki Bonus Store: Gamers Story Arcs * Second Year Midterm Exam Arc * School Camping Trip Arc Other Official Sites: * Volume 3 on Kodansha JP * Volume 3 on Kodansha EN Trivia * In the first chapter of Volume 3, there is a scene of Yotsuba waving at Fuutarou. The last chapter of Volume 3, Chapter 23, there is also a scene of Yotsuba waving at Fuutarou. * The flower petals' color in the volume cover background represent the sisters' color scheme: Dark purple is for Nino and Nino's ribbon & sweater. References es:Volumen 3